randompowerpointfandomcom-20200213-history
M
'''M '''is a student alongside A and H. He battled against Edwards' army in The FOURTH AND FINAL RANDOM POWERPOINT, and became a mutagenic cell user due to A's modifications. He died during the last stand against Edwards. Appearence M is a blonde student with glossy hair. He is the shortest of all characters. Personality M is, first and formost, self obsessed, arrogant and somewhat vain, although he has a good heart. He is also convinced of his ability and headstrong, leaping into combat several times, although he lost the majority of these battles. M was enthusiastic about his tasks, at least in the battle against Edwards. He dived in several times without orders, although this wound up costing him his life. History M was a student alongside A and H, enrolled in the School. The FOURTH AND FINAL RANDOM POWERPOINT: M was in Edwards' class when she begun her second rampage. He escaped by riding with H's plane form, and later was bestowed with crude mutagenic cells by A. These cells, (designed to provide an appropriate form for the users personality), uniquely did not change M's structure at all, but instead created an army of clones. With this ability, M made up the bulk of A and H's forces, and gave them the numerical advantage against Edwards' forces. M sent an army of his clones to attack the Pirate, but all were destroyed simply by him running through them with his chainsaw. M and K attacked Edwards, however, all of his clones were destroyed by a single shot from her head-mounted revolver. M created another army, however, A seperated him form Edwards by setting the floor alight. After retreating to the science block, H armed M with an energy sabre stolen from Area 51. At A's request, M cloned himself with his Mutagenic cells with all his clones now equiped with energy sabres. They then attacked again. M consipired with K and H to devise a plan to kill the Clown. Once H blew the Clown to K and M's location with his "propellor spin" attack, M and K attacked the now disarmed Clown with their sabres, slicing him neatly apart and permently killing him. Later M regrouped with K, J, A and H, and demanded Edwards' surender. She refused, and turned her wig into a propellor, making a beeline for the exit. M called on his many clones to block the exit, along with K. However, this proved to be his undoing, as Edwards' hair became a rapid-fire gattling gun and unleashed a spray of bullets that killed every last clone, alone with M himself. He dropped dead before K's eyes. Abilities and Powers Mutagenic Cell Transformation: Cell Type: Crude Mutagenic Cells Activation Code: "Me!" M was given crudely developed and hurridly created Mutagenic Cells by A, produced in a school science lab with limited resources. None the less, the cells were fully functional, and created a large mass of pefectly functional clones of M, complete with any clothing or items he had on him at the time. Although these clones possessed no real fighting strength, the did give A and H's resistance group the numarical advantage over Edwards' three-person army. Upon being killed, these clones combust in small, weak explosions. M displayed the most proficiency with his cell activation, using it many times to replenish the army. Notes * M is the only Mutagenic Cell user who's cells do not transform him in any way, instead creating numerous independent clones.